La trêve
by Alexielle et Ayashini
Summary: *Chapitre 3 !!! *Ahhh ..... Relena et ses idées, des fois, on s'en passerait bien ! Sauf que là, ça permet aux G-boys de prendre des vacances . . .*Arrivée des G-boys à la base= ya de la casse !!! Gni Gni Gni AH AH AH*
1. Relena n'est pas si conne que ça

Titre : La trêve  
  
Auteurs : Alexielle et Ayashini  
  
Genre : délire (mais dans le sens où c'est con, pas marrant, hein ?), portnawak, ça va sans dire. Débile aussi . . .  
  
Disclaimer : La chambre d'Alexielle regorge de conneries en tout genre. Entre autres, des chaussettes, son sac de cours(hyper inutile), ses bouquins, ses tiroirs(parce qu'ils sont à terre les siens) . . . mais y a pas de G-boys !  
  
Par contre, dans la mienne . . .  
  
Nan, de toute façon je m'en fou moua ! Dès le moment où j'ai Zechs . . .  
  
Note : Si quelqu'un a un problème avec le mot "con", qu'il ne lise pas cette fic complètement conne (oups, pardon ^-^) , parce que ce mot et ses dérivés, (genre débile, niais, stupide, et autres) y sont très présents. Vous voilà avertis ! ¤  
  
La Trêve  
  
Chapitre 1 : Relena n'est pas si conne que ça (C'est un gros mensonge, bien sûr, mais grâce à nous, elle à eut un éclair de lucidité ^-^ )  
  
¤ Ayashini : Grâce à mouaaaa  
  
BAM  
  
Alexielle : Fait dodo.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Relena sortit de la salle de réunion, un air satisfait sur son visage niais.  
  
Elle passa son bras sur son front, où quelques mèches blondes se collèrent. Onze heures. Onze heures qu'elle débattait avec des gens qui lui ressemblent (des cons) : avec l'Alliance, Rommfeler, ces débiles d'Oz, et les chefs des colonies.  
  
Finalement, elle avait obtenu gain de cause (étant de loin, de très loin même, la plus stupide du lot) :  
  
Pendant la thérapie de groupe, elle avait convaincu les autres patients d'accepter une trêve, au milieu de cette guerre, autant, mais quand même un peu moins, ridicule qu'eux.  
  
Ainsi, l'annonce de cet événement dans le monde entier, et dans les colonies, avait été acclamée de toute part. Les soldats purent enfin coucher avec leur femme, et s'occuper de leurs gosses. Autant dire qu'ils étaient super contents ! (Quoique s'occuper des gamins, bof.)  
  
¤  
  
Une trêve ?? Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée stupide ? ça doit encore venir de l'esprit brumeux de Relena ça ! Mais je vais faire quoi moi ? Je tiens pas à rester dans ce bahut une éternité !  
  
Heero pestait sur un exercice de maths, tout en maudissant la jeune fille.  
  
Les professeurs, pour célébrer la trêve, semblaient leur avoir donné encore plus de devoirs que d'habitude. C'étaient eux qui leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, avec de grands sourires enthousiastes.  
  
Si tout le monde était content, Heero l'était moins. Il était sensé quitter le lycée dans deux jours, sa mission étant finie. Mais avec cette annonce, pas de possibilité pour lui d'en avoir une nouvelle. Plus de possibilité non plus de dire : Mission acceptée.  
  
Rien qu'à cette pensée le métis devint fou de rage. Il décida donc de passer ses nerfs sur son fidèle ordinateur.  
  
¤  
  
Une furie brune entra en courant dans le garage principal où étaient entreposés les Gundams des quatre premiers pilotes.  
  
Elle fonça vers Deathscythe, en manquant de se manger un sweeper. Elle arriva enfin aux pieds du Gundam noir et tenta maladroitement de grimper le long de sa jambe.  
  
Duo l'aperçu, du haut de son cockpit, et il pencha la tête vers elle, faisant se balancer sa tresse dans le vide. Il se mit à rire lorsque la jeune fille glissa lamentablement jusqu'au sol :  
  
-Tu es ridicule Hilde . . .  
  
Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, en levant la tête vers lui :  
  
-J'ai une nouvelle !  
  
-Bonne ou mauvaise ? Demanda l'Américain en descendant le long du filin pour rejoindre la brune.  
  
-Et bien . . . A toi de voir.  
  
Elle se tourna vers le Sandrock, et cria :  
  
-Hey Princesse !  
  
Une silhouette blonde sortit la tête, du cockpit du Gundam.  
  
Quatre demanda, après avoir soupiré en entendant son nouveau surnom made-in- Hilde-and-Duo :  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
L'Allemande lui fit signe de les rejoindre, et Quatre abandonna avec satisfaction ses activités, à savoir réparer un Gundam. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire . . .  
  
Il descendit de la même façon que son ami précédemment, et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.  
  
-Comme je le disais à Duo, il se passe quelque chose de très très important, qui pourrait révolutionner la situation actuelle entre les colonies et notre mère à tous, la planète terre. Il va sans dire que . . .  
  
-Accouche Hilde !!!! S'énerva Duo. Pour une fois que c'est pas lui qui parle trop . . .  
  
-Très bien, très bien ! Donc, je disais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose . . .  
  
-Et ? s'impatienta Quatre, ce qui pourtant, n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
  
-Tu me laisses finir oui ou merde ???? S'exclama la jeune fille. Le pilote 04 sursauta et ne broncha plus.  
  
Hilde acheva enfin sa phrase :  
  
-Relena a obtenu une trêve.  
  
Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, mais quand même pas autant que Duo.  
  
-Quoouuuaa ??? Demandèrent très intelligemment les deux garçons.  
  
L'Allemande haussa les épaules, et continua :  
  
-C'est cool ! Plus de Gundam à réparer !  
  
L'Arabe ajouta, tout aussi enthousiaste :  
  
-Plus d'innocents à tuer !  
  
Il avait sans doute oublié que les soldats de Oz était loin d'être des innocents. Bien que très cons, ils étaient tout de même conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Non ?  
  
Duo soupira, à la surprise des deux autres :  
  
-Ouais . . . Plus d'innocents à tuer . . .  
  
Lui semblait oublier que même si Oz n'était qu'un ramassis de cons, les tuer c'était quand même pas très cool. Mais au moins, le pilote 02 avait compris que c'était tuer, ou être tué. Il est quand même intelligent Maxwell.  
  
Il ajouta, avec une lueur de regret dans les yeux, un sourire sadique et triste sur ses lèvres fines :  
  
-Plus de sang sur mes mains, plus de tripes dégoulinantes, plus de têtes explosées contre un mur, plus de cris suppliant que je les achève. . .  
  
Quatre commençait à sérieusement devenir vert, et avait une main sur sa bouche, et l'autre sur l'estomac.  
  
Hilde fronça les sourcils, et demanda :  
  
-Je croyais que tu étais pilote de Gundam !  
  
Maxwell se gratta pensivement le menton, puis l'arrière de la tête.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison. Je mélange souvent rêve et réalité, répondit-il finalement avec un sourire.  
  
Hilde secoua la tête en soupirant, et Quatre retrouva une couleur normale, à savoir, la même que celle de sa chemise.  
  
¤  
  
Trowa fit rentrer le lion dans sa cage après lui avoir caressé la tête. Il ferma le verrou. Derrière lui passa la troupe des trapézistes, qui parlaient avec animation, faisant des grands gestes, et le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Le Français fronça les sourcils, puis se dirigea vers sa loge.  
  
Catherine vint à sa rencontre, et lui sauta presque dans les bras. Presque, parce qu'au dernier moment, elle trébucha et s'étala dans la paille, face contre terre. Elle releva le visage vers son frère, et lui agrippa la jambe, sans penser une seconde à se relever.  
  
Elle se serra contre le tissu bleu marine du pantalon du clown.  
  
Celui-ci garda un visage impassible, mais il se demanda quand même s'il était possible que la jeune femme ait les mêmes gènes que lui.  
  
-Oui Catherine ?  
  
-Trowa !? Elle avait dit ces mots comme si elle se rendait enfin compte de sa présence.  
  
Elle se leva brusquement, épousseta sa jupe, et leva un visage souriant vers son frère :  
  
-Tu te rends compte ?  
  
Trowa leva un sourcil. Sa s?ur venait de s'étaler lamentablement à ses pieds. Oui, il se rendait compte. Et alors ?  
  
-C'est la trêve !!!  
  
Cela n'avançait pas tellement le clown. De quoi pouvait-elle diable parler ??!!  
  
-Il n'y aura plus de combats !!!  
  
Le Français agrandit les yeux :  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-C'est génial ! Plus de combats, plus de Gundam, plus de missions !! continua-t-elle en riant, un air bienheureux peint sur son visage  
  
Elle ajouta, très enthousiaste :  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir rester au cirque avec moi !!!!  
  
Trowa ne dit rien (comme d'habitude). Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Dieu ait pitié de lui.  
  
¤  
  
Wufei tourna la page de son bouquin préféré. Un thé à la main, le livre dans l'autre, les pieds posé sur la table basse, et la tête renversée en arrière pour prendre appuie sur le dossier moelleux du fauteuil, le Chinois soupira de bien-être.  
  
Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cet instant de calme et de sérénité.  
  
Rien ?  
  
Non.  
  
Un village d'irréductibles gaulois résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.  
  
Alexielle : T'es sûre de toi là ?  
  
Ayashini : Pas vraiment . . ._  
  
Alexielle : Reprend toi steuplé !  
  
Ayashini : Oui, gomen.  
  
Donc nous disions que quelque chose vint troubler la tranquillité du Chinois.  
  
La radio, qui depuis le début d'après-midi offrait une musique calme et agréable à Wufei, changea de disque :  
  
"L'équipe de Nostalgie interrompt son programme, pour laisser la parole à quelqu'un de renommé, d'un charisme impressionnant, qui, dans l'intérêt de tous, cherche la paix et la justice"  
  
A ce mot, Wufei leva un sourcil intéressé. De quelle personne pouvait-il s'agir ? Quand même pas de lui ! Il était vrai que ces qualités faisaient partie de son palmarès, mais malheureusement, en raison de son statut de terroriste, Wufei ne pouvait être la personne en question. Mais alors ? Qui ?  
  
Alexielle : Oui ! Qui ??  
  
"Relena Peacecraft !"  
  
Ayashini : Oh non, encore elle !!!  
  
Alexielle : c'est toi qui est en train d'écrire, alors c'est de ta faute si elle est là !  
  
Ayashini : Oups, désolée cher lecteur ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long ^___^ (c'est sensé être un sourire sadique)  
  
Donc je disais, la pouffe passe à la radio !  
  
Alexielle : Elle les a payé combien pour pouvoir y aller ??  
  
Ayashini : Chut ! C'est un moment crucial !  
  
Alexielle : Désolée _  
  
Bref, la conne passe à la radio (Alexielle, la ferme !)  
  
Wufei manqua de s'étrangler avec un bretzel. (Alexielle : C'est une spécialité Chinoise ? _ )  
  
Il allait envoyer allégrement sa tasse de thé sur la pauvre radio qui ne lui avait rien fait, lorsqu'il entendit la voix surexcitée de Relena (comme quand elle appelle Heero, vous voyez ?):  
  
-J'ai obtenu une trêve !!!  
  
Wufei, de stupéfaction, en reversa sa tasse sur son pantalon d'une blancheur éclatante(C'est pas grave, Ariel lave plus blaanncc).  
  
-Oh MERDE !!! FAIS CHIER !! BORDEL DE MERDE A CUL !!!!!!!!  
  
Ayashini : _ c'est ce que dit notre père quand il s'énerve sur son ordi. (c'est vrai que son ordi est con, mais pas autant que Relena quand même !)  
  
Alexielle : Mal aux oreilles _  
  
La blondasse (pardon pour les blondes, on a rien contre vous !) lui pourrissait encore la vie, même à l'autre bout du monde. Où serrait-il en sécurité ?  
  
Il continua néanmoins à écouter le discours de la jeune fille.  
  
"Cette trêve a été obtenue grâce à l'accort entre les colonies, et les différentes organisations terrestres. Le but, à long terme, que je souhaite atteindre, c'est que les soldats prennent conscience de ce que la paix peut apporter."  
  
Pas con. Wufei se demandait bien où elle avait bien pu pêcher une idée aussi . . . subtile ?  
  
Ayashini : C'est moi qui lui ai dit !!  
  
Alexielle : la ferme !  
  
Ayashini : *Boude*  
  
Wufei, se leva souplement, et alla éteindre la radio. La voix de Relena, même quand elle a de bonnes idées, ça va bien cinq minutes, (même pas, mais faut pas vexer Wufei quand il croit qu'il a raison.) mais lire dans le silence, c'est autrement plus agréable (Entre le silence et Relena, y a pas photo quand même !)  
  
Wufei, finit son dernier chapitre (un peu comme nous . . .), et avec un sourire satisfait, posa "Honneur et Justice, que choisir" sur la table basse, et s'empara de l'?uvre parmi les ?uvres "La voie de la justice".  
  
Ayashini : Il était pas sensé lire "Martine à la plage"?  
  
Alexielle : Non, Wufei ne lit que des choses que Relena ne peut pas comprendre. Question d'honneur . . .  
  
Ayashini : Mouais . . .  
  
Alexielle : On a pas un truc à rajouter ?  
  
Ayashini : Si === A suivre . . .  
  
G-boys : Vous voulez dire que cette merde à une suite ?  
  
Alexielle et Ayashini *Boudent* : voui . . . 


	2. Rassemblement !

Titre : La trêve  
  
Auteurs : Alexielle et Ayashini  
  
Genre : Est-il utile de se répéter ? Voui ? Alors voici pour vous : CON !!!! Et débile, niais, stupide, etc . . .  
  
Disclaimer : G-boys pas à nous, pourtant, nous sommes sûres qu'ils seraient content ! Quoi de mieux de des vacs, après ce qu'ils ont subit ?  
  
Note : Si dans ce chapitre, le mot con apparaît plus rarement (c'est normal, on parle moins de Relena), le mot putain vient à deux reprises. Vous voilà de nouveau avertis ¤  
  
La trêve  
  
Chapitre 2 : Rassemblement !!!!!  
  
¤ Wufei tourna la deuxième page de son livre (Il va pas vite pour lire quand même !). Alors qu'il pensait être débarrassé de toute gêne extérieure, son portable (Vive le Fei moderne!) se mit à sonner.  
  
Le Chinois pesta, invoqua les noms de ses ancêtres, mais rien n'y fit, parce que ses ancêtres n'avaient tout simplement pas le téléphone !  
  
Le générique de la ligue des justiciers continua de sortir du frigidaire- four-congélateur de Wufei (A savoir, son portable.)  
  
Puisque sa tasse de thé s'était vidée allégrement sur son pantalon, il n'avait rien comme projectile suffisamment efficace sous la main, pour pouvoir faire taire le gêneur.  
  
Afin de se calmer, il répéta mentalement, et tout haut aussi (ça marche mieux quand on fait les deux) :  
  
-C'est mieux que d'entendre Relena, C'est mieux que d'entendre Relena . . .  
  
Il esquissa un sourire. Oui, mille fois mieux !  
  
C'est avec bonne humeur qu'il décrocha, et répondit, savourant l'arrêt de la sonnerie (Il aurait pu y penser plus tôt quand même !)  
  
¤ (Discussion entre O et Wufei, on avait la flemme de l'écrire, c'est grave _ ?)  
  
En raccrochant, Wufei soupira.  
  
Prendre des vacances ?  
  
N'était ce pas ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque la voix de Relena, puis la sonnerie de son téléphone, virent le déranger dans sa lecture super intéressante et philosophique.  
  
Pour lui, cela n'avait que peu, même carrément pas d'importance.  
  
Etant un homme de lettre, lire en attendant des missions lui suffisait amplement comme vie, à condition qu'on le laisse hurler après ces débiles de Oz, insulter ce con de Maxwell, boire du thé, bouder dans son coin, être asocial, crier justice, se trouver faible, ne pas être digne de Nataku, etc . . .(Il est quand même exigeant Fei !)  
  
Donc, pour lui, il était déjà en vacances.  
  
Il n'était donc pas tellement perturbé.  
  
L'intérêt de ce repos forcé, c'est que, peut-être, on lui foutrait enfin la paix.  
  
A peine eut-il ces pensées, que son portable sonna de nouveau.  
  
Nataku lui vienne en aide, il devait retourner à la base . . .  
  
Finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances . . .  
  
¤  
  
Catherine tendit le papier à Trowa. Un homme vêtu d'un par-dessus noir, ayant l'air d'un mafieux, et fumant quelque chose de pas net, venait de lui donner, à l'intention d'un certain type qui devait avoir un mèche devant l'?il gauche ou droit, les yeux bleu ou vert, et jeune ou vieux, il ne savait plus trop.  
  
Mais Catherine ayant hérité des Bloom une intelligence supérieure (à celle de Relena, ça c'est sûr !), elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Trowa.  
  
Elle lui donna donc, mais seulement après s'être viandé la gueule devant lui. La seule réaction du jeune homme, puisque Trowa est jeune, fut un haussement du sourcil droit. Mais étant derrière sa mèche, personne ne le vit. Donc . . . bref, elle lui file le putain de papier, donné par le type vraiment pas net.  
  
Trowa déplia délicatement la lettre. Il la lut attentivement, puis la tendit à sa s?ur, afin qu'elle se rende compte elle même de l'affaire.  
  
Le visage du Français était impassible. Il avait donc l'air très sérieux, et c'est avec des tremblements dans la voix que Catherine lut :  
  
-Un kilo de tomate, un sachet de gruyer râpé, de la pâte à pizza, des bonbons, des préservatifs, de l'eau, et du sirop de grenadine  
  
PS : Si tu pouvais ne pas revenir, se serrai aussi bien. Sinon, rachète toi une nouvelle gueule mais ramène les courses quand même!  
  
Je t'aime (pas)  
  
Ton ( bientôt ex) femme.  
  
Catherine, le visage fermé, se mordit les lèvres, et regarda son frère avec les yeux brillants de larmes :  
  
-Oh mon dieu, Trowa ! C'est . . .  
  
-Une liste de courses, Catherine.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, et se précipita dans les bras du clown :  
  
-Oh Trowa, c'est affreux !  
  
Celui-ci détacha la sangsue, et la fixa avec sérieux :  
  
-Catherine, qui t'a donné ce papier ?  
  
La laceuse de couteau ravala ses larmes :  
  
-Oh Trowa, ce type n'était vraiment pas net ! Je crois qu'il n'avait rien sous son manteau ! J'aurais dut me méfier!  
  
Trowa se gratta le sommet du crâne et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Sais-tu par où il est parti ?  
  
Catherine pointa une direction, quelque part vers la droite.  
  
-Oh, je t'en pris Trowa, fais attention !!  
  
L'homme, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, écrasa sa clope au sol, et s'avança vers l'homme à la mèche.  
  
Il tituba quelque peu, mais atteint le clown, et lui tendit une autre papier.  
  
-Désolé, je me suis trompé.  
  
Le mec pas net puait l'alcool. Trowa n'y prêta aucune attention, car il avait l'habitude de l'odeur des fauves. Il prit la lettre, et la lut. L'homme attendit devant lui, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air affreusement gêné.  
  
-Euh. Siouplé ?  
  
Trowa releva le visage vers lui, et leva un sourcil. Comme c'était encore celui derrière sa mèche, il leva l'autre, pour que le mec pas net comprenne.  
  
-Je pourrai avoir . . . la liste . . .  
  
Le clown hocha la tête, et l'arracha des mains de sa s?ur, qui s'était approchée d'eux. Morte de trouille, la jeune femme tremblait, comme si elle avait affaire à un dealer, qui demandait des comptes à son frère.  
  
Lorsque le type pas net s'en alla, elle glissa le long de la jambe de Trowa, menaçant de lui faire baisser son pantalon, et poussa un soupir de soulagement digne du cyclone-dont-je-ne-sait-plus-le-nom-mais-qui-a-fait- plein-de-dégats. Heureusement qu'elle s'était lavée les dents . . .  
  
Trowa, lui aussi, eut le loisir de soupirer.  
  
Il allait quitter cette endroit de fous.  
  
On le rappelait à la base.  
  
¤  
  
-Hilde ! Duo !  
  
Quatre parcouru le gigantesque garage sans apercevoir ses amis. Il avait un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres fines, et avait hâte de partager son bonheur avec les deux autres.  
  
Il entra dans plusieurs salles, dérangea beaucoup de gens, s'excusa moult fois, et enfin, trouva ses amis devant des ordinateurs.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air sérieux des deux bruns, et demanda :  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
  
Hilde tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de le voir :  
  
-Oh ! Coucou ! On envoie des mails à Heero ! Tu veux nous aider ?  
  
L'Arabe, plus qu'intrigué, car il pensait être le seul détenteur de la nouvelle, les interrogea :  
  
-Alors vous aussi vous êtes au courant ? C'est génial, nan ? Vous prévenez Heero ? C'est gentil de votre part ! Mais je croyais que c'était J qui devait s'en charger ?!  
  
Duo, extrêmement surpris par le débit de parole sortant de la bouche du blond, qui n'était pas loin d'égaler le sien, posa très intelligemment la question que nous nous posons tous. (Oui, parce qu'on espère que vous aussi. On devrait pas ? T_T)  
  
-De quoi parle tu Princesse ?  
  
Le dit "princesse" fit la grimace, et devant la question trrrèèsss pertinente de Maxwell, se vit dans l'obligation de répondre précisément :  
  
-Et bien, je parle de nos vacances Duo !  
  
Hilde et l'Américain se regardèrent, les yeux bovins, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers le blond :  
  
-Quuoouuuuuaaaa ??????  
  
Nous : Vous vous répétez les gars !  
  
Eux : C'est parce que nous allons de surprise en surprise, les filles !  
  
Quatre continua sur sa lancée :  
  
-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?  
  
Duo et Hilde secouèrent négativement la tête, la tresse de l'Américain tapant dans le dos de l'Allemande. Celle-ci alla se faire voir sur la lune, tant la force de cette masse de cheveux était importante. Heureusement, Duo lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.  
  
Donc bref, Quatre venait de leur annoncer qu'ils avaient droit à des vacances !  
  
Etant des jeunes en pleine croissance, voilà leur réaction : (Vous avouerez qu'elle ressemble étrangement à la votre. Et à la notre, accessoirement .)  
  
-OUAISSS !!!!!! GENIAALL !!!! DES VACANCES !!!!!! ON VA FOUTRE LE BORDELLL !!!!!!  
  
A cette phrase, prononcée par Duo Maxwell, tout lecteur avertit se dirait : On est dans la merde.  
  
Peut-être n'avez vous pas tort.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Hilde de s'écrier :  
  
-OUUUAAIISSS !!!!!! LE BORDELLLLL !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nous voilà donc avec deux Maxwell, aussi shootés à l'adrénaline l'un que l'autre.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Quatre pensa, et il avait raison :  
  
Oui, nous sommes dans la merde.  
  
Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, cette fic n'aurait pas lieu d'être ^___^  
  
(Comment ça tant mieux !!??)  
  
Pour des raison de sécurité, nous avons préféré censurer ce qui suis. Les âmes sensibles aurait put être choquées.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut calmé, Quatre demanda :  
  
-Mais alors, qu'est ce que vous envoyez à Heero ?.  
  
Ça ,vous le découvrirez au prochain épisode. ( Oh non, quel suspense intenable !)  
  
¤(c'est là que vous allez le savoir)  
  
Heero s'effondra sur sa chaise, attitude peu digne pour un soldat tel que lui, mais que voulez vous, comme tout les ados, enfin, à peu près tous, il détestait les maths. (Ceux qui aiment, vous avez un chance inouïe, parce que nous on déteste, mais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup)  
  
Donc, pauvre Heero.  
  
Plaignons le, car, il avait un DNS (devoir non surveillé, un truc trop chiant à faire à la maison) horrible, à faire pour le lendemain matin, à la première heure de cours.  
  
Alalalala. Ces jeunes qui s'y prennent toujours à la dernière minute . . .  
  
Ayashini : ça me fait penser à quelqu'un . . .  
  
Alexielle : Oui, à toi.  
  
Ayashini : Pas seulement ^__^  
  
Soudain, son fidèle ordinateur (Même que j'ai le mêmeuuh !) se mit à biper furieusement.  
  
La boîte de réception, lorsque Heero l'ouvrit, était pleine à craquer, de nouveaux messages, venant de Duo et de Hilde.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit le premier.  
  
Une image de Relena à poil apparut. Etant super entraîné à résister à la torture, le jeune métis n'eut que peu de peine à se retenir de vomir.  
  
Ce n'était pas que le corps de la jeune femme était laid, non, car de toute façon, il ne devait pas s'agir du sien, mais juste s'imaginer Relena, ainsi dévêtue, était très difficile à avaler.  
  
Imaginant, à tort ou à raison( plus à raison qu'à tort), que les autres messages de ce baka devaient être du même genre, il les effaça allégrement. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ceux de Hilde, et en ouvrit un au hasard.  
  
Il n'aurait pas dut.  
  
Un homme, incarnation de la beauté masculine, était lui aussi nu.  
  
Ses longs cheveux platines glissaient sur ses épaules, son torse musclé et dans son dos. Il avait une main posée sur son ventre plat, et l'autre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pourpre sur lequel il était royalement assit. Ses jambes fines étaient croisées.  
  
Zechs.  
  
Heero s'en arracha les cheveux, et maudit Hilde jusqu'à la centième génération.  
  
Il effaça aussi les message de la brune. Il risqua même de formater son ordi, tellement il avait peur qu'il lui reste des séquelles.  
  
Mais il vit le message de son mentor à temps.  
  
Lorsqu'il l'eut lu, il sauta jusqu'au plafond.  
  
J avait ordonné le rassemblement.  
  
Alléluia, il n'aurait pas à faire son putain de DNS à la con. 


	3. Mission Acceptée

Titre : La trêve.  
  
Auteurs : Alexielle et Ayashini  
  
Genre : Portnawak. Ça résume assez bien ^^  
  
Disclaimer : On a abandonné la quête des G-boys, ils ont des super Gundams, et nous, on tient à la vie !!!!! On veut vivre pour continuer à écrire des conneries sur eux. Donc on se cache ^^  
  
Note : Bouhouuu Internet n'arrête pas de se déconnecterrrr !!!!! T_T  
  
Remerciements : Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P  
Non, sérieux, merci booooooooocoup chers lecteurs, reviewers, menaceurs, adorateurs, etc ... Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¤  
  
La trêve  
  
Mission Acceptée   
  
(Vous l'aviez capté, c'est Hee-chan qui parle …)  
  
¤  
  
Trowa était arrivé le premier, à croire qu'il était content de voir les autres.  
Mais nous, on pense (oui, on pense !) qu'il était surtout hyper content de quitter le cirque.  
Ouaip ! Vraiment content.  
  
Puis était venu Heero, qui avait insulté Duo et Hilde de tous les noms qu'il connaissait dans sa langue natale, à croire que J ne lui avait pas apprit que le pilotage et le hacking ...   
  
Et enfin Wufei, le plus solitaire !  
  
Le fier, le courageux, le justicier, qui criait injustice dans tous les coins de la base, parce qu'il voulait bien buter tous ces mongols de Oz, mais pas vivre avec 4 ados (plus ou moins) sur le dos. Mais le pire pour lui, était la présence de cette onna !   
  
Duo, Hilde, et Princesse étant déjà sur place, les profs n'attendirent pas longtemps, pour les réunir.  
  
Les vieux schnocks, tous plus moches les uns que les autres, tous plus fous les uns que les autres, et surtout assez malades pour réunir les pilotes dans la même base, attendaient plus ou moins patiemment que Duo cesse d'embêter le Chinois.  
  
Pourtant, après que celui-ci se soit tue, Wufei continuait de grogner et de grommeler. Il reçu cinq regards noirs venant des mads, qui eurent pour effet de le faire blanchir de peur, et surtout de le faire taire. (Alléluia !)  
  
L'un deux, on s'en fou de leurs noms, parce que ils ont les mêmes que dans men in black, alors on risque de se faire flashouyer si on dit qu'on le sait.  
  
Bref, l'un deux, le plus moche, le plus fou, le plus ... c'est a dire, celui qu'on pourrait appeler "L'Artiste", prit la parole, de sa voix chevrotante de papi gâteux :  
  
Comme d'habitude, il alla droit au but. Normal, parce que depuis qu'il a parlé avec Relena dans sa caisse, il a apprit à ne pas faire de sous entendus qu'elle ne pourrait comprendre. De toute façon, elle est tellement conne, que même ce qu'elle entend, elle le comprend pas non plus.  
  
-Nous vous accordons des vacances, mais vous devrez les passer ensemble.  
  
Duo éclata de rire. Il fut le seul, car les autres pilotes, et Hilde, fixait les profs avec des yeux ronds.  
  
L'Américain s'arrêta, et secoua doucement la tête :  
  
-Ouais, c'est super marrant. Je savais pas que tu faisais de l'humour papi J !  
  
Ayashini :Oh non ! Duo ! Il a dit son nom ! Il va se faire flashouyer !!!  
  
Alexielle : Naann !!! Pas notre chouchou !!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ce n'étais pas de l'humour, 02.  
  
Ayashini : Oulala ... Il a pas l'air content _  
  
-C'est la vérité ? Demanda Quatre, avec incrédulité.  
  
Les profs hochèrent la tête de concert, et Wufei se remit à grommeler.  
  
Duo sauta de joie, et attrapa les épaules de Quatre :  
  
-Tu te rends compte Princesse ?! On est en vacances ! Avec les autres ! C'est génial !!!!  
  
Hilde rigola, en voyant l'Arabe rougir. Les autres avaient entendu son surnom, et arboraient des sourires discrets.  
  
Le mad avec un truc bizarre sur le nez, celui-dont-on-ne-préfère-pas-prononcer-le-nom ...(d'ailleurs, on ne sait jamais son nom à lui.)  
  
Ayashini : même que ça commence comme serpent, stupide, super con, sacrement moche, schtroumf, schnock, sauté de pommes de terre, sel, sayonara, surnom débile, salop, sot, sec, sang, souris, scrogneugneu, sucer, sale, sortir, salon, site, sexe, surprise, salsepareille ...  
  
Alexielle : STOP !!!!  
  
Ayashini : A oui, ça marche aussi !  
  
Donc, le type avec un protège nez, et un air sadique ...  
  
Ayashini : Tiens, je l'avais oublié ça, sadique !  
  
... s'adressa aux jeunes :  
  
Ayashini : K'so, je sais plus ce que je voulais mettre !  
  
Alexielle : c'est malin ...  
  
-Vous avez quartier libre. Tant que vous restez ensemble pour vous protéger les uns les autres.  
  
Heero posa à plat les mains sur le bureau, qui était devant lui :  
  
Alexielle : Depuis quand y a un bureau ?  
  
Ayashini : Depuis que je viens de voir mentalement, l'image de Heero, avec un air déterminé, les yeux plissés, un sourire aux lèvres, appuyé sur un bureau ...  
  
*Bave*  
  
Alexielle : Eurk.  
  
Donc Heero tape une pose, et Ayashini est contente :  
  
G-boys : on s'en tape, on se passera de vos commentaires ...  
  
Les filles : Vous allez laisser Heero s'exprimer siouplé !!!!!!!  
  
Donc, Heero s'exprime (Ayashini :pas trop tôt. Alexielle : Ta gueule, tu saoules)  
  
-Mission acceptée.  
  
Wufei : A bah ça, c'est hyper profond comme texte ...  
  
Duo : Comment ça "mission" ?  
  
Hilde : On est si chiant que ça ?  
  
Ayashini : A votre avis ?  
  
Alexielle : T'inquiète, duo-chou, on veut bien t'accueillir à la maison si tu les boudes !  
  
Duo: Arg ! Nan ! ça va, c'est génial, vive les vacances, vive Heero ! Mission acceptée ! Ouais !  
  
Trowa : c'est vrai que pour dire : mission acceptée, autant qu'il se la ferme ...  
  
Heero : Mais on s'en tape de ce que je dis ! L'important, c'était la pose ! Vous n'aviez pas capté ?  
  
Tous : _° = C'est une petite goutte. En gros, ils n'avaient pas capté.  
  
Donc voilà : Les G-boys sont en vacances tous ensemble, Oz est un groupe de débiles profonds, Relena est conne, il y a un semblant de paix, et Zechs est trooooppp beau (Alexielle : Hé oh, Duo aussi hein ?! Ayashini : ça me paraissait si logique que je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin de le noter ^^ ).  
  
Voilà à quel stade nous en sommes.  
  
Alexielle : Ce fut laborieux ...  
  
Ayashini : Je suis contente du résultat *Bave sur le dessin de Zechs à poil*  
  
Alexielle : ... no comment.  
  
Ayashini : A l'intention de Natacouette : cette photo n'existe pas !!! Du moins, pas dans la position décrite dans le chapitre précédent ...^^  
  
Hilde : Au fait, Heero, tu l'as aimé ?  
  
Heero : groumf.  
  
Décodeur : *baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavveeeeeeeeeeeee*  
  
Heero : Omae o korosu !!!!!!!!!  
  
Décodeur : Je vais te tuer  
  
Tous : _°  
  
La suite au prochain épisode !!  
Survivez jusque là s'il vous plaiiiit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
